


ART: Ancient Interior

by karla90



Series: Stargate Panoramas [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Ancient Devices, Ancient Technology, Gen, Panorama, Photoshop, Spaceships, interior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient interior panoramas, 5 locations, 13 images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient Antarctic Outpost

**Author's Note:**

> Composed of [screenshots](http://imgur.com/a/Tg3K1). Originally posted on [Deviantart](http://karla90.deviantart.com/gallery/53638431/Stargate-Panoramas).  
> Feel free use all parts of this set for your fan works. All rights still belong to MGM.
> 
> Locations:  
> \- [Ancient Antarctic Outpost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4052749/chapters/9118744)  
> \- [ Ancient Aurora-class Battleship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4052749/chapters/10889276) (Secondary Control Center, Stasis Room, Hallways)  
> \- [ Janus Research Outpost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4052749/chapters/10889279) 
> 
> [All images on one page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4052749?view_full_work=true)

SGA 101 "Rising, Part 1"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/h9RyXCJ.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/uTQ1mWZ.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1eRpRLl.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/lWYpKee.png)


	2. Ancient Aurora-class Battleship

Secondary Control Center (SGA 405 "Travelers")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0FjPzHW.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mo5t3W7.png)

 Stasis Room (SGA 209 "Aurora")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0Qf8UhW.png)

Hallways (SGA 209 "Aurora")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Rn7xk3B.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3i0zTna.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/F8ccT0e.png)


	3. Janus Research Outpost

SGA 510 "First Contact"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/hdRwWhq.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/A99U45m.png) 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/lWYpKee.png)


End file.
